


Penance

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Captain America, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, lucky female reader, are married to the stunning Tom Hiddleston, but you struck up a cozy friendship with Chris Evans that went a little too far one day on the set of "The Avengers", and Tom is none too happy when he finds out...at first. Sit on a stack of towels or slap on a diaper because this is a panty-soaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of my frustration with the threesome fics I kept coming across. They would feature two hot Avengers cast members both lavishing hot, sexy attention on a female character, but maintaining a whole "no homo" attitude with each other. Where's the fun in that?! If I'm lucky enough to nail not one, but TWO Avengers hotties, I'll be damned if I'm not going to watch them get freaky with each other, too, amirite?! This fic was given the seal of approval from my betas and dear friends Raine and Stephanie, my constant muses.

You stood there in the living room you shared with your newlywed husband and all you could do was weep like a child.  
"Honestly?!" Tom spat the words at you, thick with justified vitriol.  
You couldn't speak. There was no excuse or explanation that could make what you did ok.  
  
It started innocently at first. While you and Tom were still only just dating, not even yet engaged, you tagged around like a fan girl as he filmed his role of Loki in "The Avengers". He introduced you to his cast mates, beaming with pride. You became fast friends with them all, by virtue, you figured, of being a part of Tom's life. Of all of them, though, you seemed to end up closest to the film's Captain America, Chris Evans. You weren't sure why, but you seemed to connect with him most of all. Maybe it was the fact you were both American and grew up so close to one another. But when you weren't glued to Tom's side as you preferred to be, you were often found in Chris' company. An innocent friendship turned into much, much more very quickly.

  
One day while Tom was filming a scene, you were in Chris' trailer playing some fighting game on his Xbox 360, "Mortal Kombat vs D.C. Universe", of all games. Like two kids you were taking turns playfully hitting and tickling one another to throw each other off your game. He was handing you your ass as Green Lantern against your Baraka and you were desperate. In your youth, you were kind of a tomboy, and had many male friends and there was one weapon you had in your arsenal that could disarm them instantly. You didn't even think through the repercussions, you just weren't going to give Chris the satisfaction of beating you, AGAIN. You lifted up your tshirt and bra and flashed him. "Oh my God!" he shouted, looking away, blushing like a mad man. You delivered the killing blow and danced around the room singing taunts mostly about how much of a loser he was and how badly he sucked and how you'd owned his ass.  
"That was not fair!" he pouted, face plastered with a goofy grin.  
"All's fair in love and video games, Evans!"  
"You chicks, fuck! Every last one of you knows you whip out your tits and we go completely retarded! That shit doesn't work for us dudes, man. If I'd sat here and whipped my dick out you'd have just went, 'Whatever!' and kicked my ass anyway!"  
You fell down on the couch cackling at that image. Then, all at once the image began to lose any semblence of humor. Oh it's not like you hadn't noticed how mind numbingly gorgeous Chris was. You may have been Tom's girl, but you weren't blind. Then, on top of it all, he was the sweetest guy. He was always buzzing around the set between shoots trying to lend a hand wherever one was needed, even if it meant pushing a broom in full costume in the blazing midday sun. The thought of him so unabashedly exposing himself to you sent an unwelcome flush over your skin. You cleared your throat, then replied,  
"Whatever you lost, you suck."  
"Whoa...why so serious?" he questioned you.  
"Because I seriously kicked your ass?"  
"Oh no, I saw those wheels turning in your head, out with it woman!"  
"I just started to feel bad for you, that's all."  
"Oh you're so fucking full of it!" he rolled his eyes, then grabbed you up, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap and keeping you completely bound and unable to escape, "And I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what you were thinking about!"  
You squealed and fought futily against his brute strength.  
"No! Evans, let me go! I will tell you nothing! No!" you struggled and giggled.  
Suddenly a wide-eyed look of realization spread across Chris' face, "You were thinking of my dick, weren't you?"  
You flushed bright red from head to foot, "No! Eww! You are nasty!"  
"If you wanna see it, you can see it. I mean, we're all adults here."  
"God, no Chris, I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer!"  
You were finally able to wriggle free and you bolted to the far end of the trailer. Chris gave chase, hands undoing the fly of his jeans.  
"Oh come on! It won't bite!"  
"You are a pervert!" you shrieked, running past him to the other end of the trailer where there was a small bed.  
All at once he tackled you, causing you both to tumble down onto the bed, yanking down his jeans and boxer briefs. You were actually rendered speechless.  
"Ta-da!" he teased, laughing wildly.  
You squeezed your eyes tightly shut, but your breaths grew noticeably ragged and a throbbing warmth began to grow between your thighs.  
"See, you're not even looking. You're totally missing out. There's twos of women who'd kill to get a free peek at my goods."  
Your eyes flew open at the ridiculousness of his comment. Not unlike Tom he was utterly oblivious as to the extremes of his sexiness.  
"Oh my God, Evans, you really have no idea, do you?" you softly spoke in disbelief making sure to keep your gaze aimed at his eyes, "If I were to shout right now that you had your cock out, there'd be a line for miles of women, men, and everyone in between scrambling to get a look!"  
"Oh, but not you, right?"  
You giggled shyly, uncharacteristically unable to conjure up some sarcastic retort.  
"Maybe you'd like to feel it then?" he said, voice suddenly thick with seduction.  
"Chris, I-" you began, silenced by the crash of his lips against yours. You wanted to stop him. The logical center of your brain SCREAMED for you to stop him. It reminded you of all the reasons you loved Tom and how those were all reasons this absolutely should not have been happening. But every nerve fiber in your body told that logical center of your brain to shut the fuck up if it knew what was good for it. All you could manage to do was invite his velvet soft tongue into your mouth and kiss him hungrily. Everything was a heady, lust-filled haze of exploring hands and lips over warm skin, clothes being tossed to and fro and an undeniable need. Once you were both undressed his fingers gently explored the sopping folds between your thighs, then he began to rub your clit in soft circles.  
"Oh, fuck, Chris!" you called out, gripping his shaft with a gentle firmness and stroking him slowly. He let out a grunt of approval as he captured your right nipple with his lips, lapping at it gently with his tongue. You gripped a fistful of his hair as he dipped two fingers inside of you using them to fuck you with long, slow motions and curled them toward your g-spot. You began to buck your hips uncontrollably and stroke him faster. He pulled you so that you straddled him and you impaled yourself upon him and fucked him madly lost in the wild, aching need. His brows knitted together as he relished the feeling of being inside of you and he called out in gasping moans. You leaned down to rest your head on his shoulder and he gripped your ass and bucked upward driving himself deeper and faster into you. All you could do was tremble and sob in delight and in that moment nothing in all the world existed but the almost agonizing pleasure of fucking him. Tom didn't exist, guilt didn't exist, shame didn't exist. Just this, now. Your bodies were soon perfectly in sync and it wasn't long until you were both coming simultaneously, each calling out the other's name. Your body went still as the last notes in the crescendo of your orgasm rang out across your nerves. All you could do was just lay there, feeling Chris soften inside of you, and just breathe...breathe...Then, the full weight of what had just happened, what you'd both just done hit you like a tidal wave.  
"Oh my God!" you shouted, searching for your clothes and dressing hurriedly.  
Chris sat up, a look of concern etched on his face. "Are you ok?"  
"Am I ok?! No, I am most definitely NOT ok. What did we just do?! What did I just do?!" you began to cry as the guilt coiled in your stomach like a viper.  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault, I pushed it too far." Chris apologized.  
"Don't take this all on yourself, that's not fair to you, Chris." you commanded, slipping on your shoes, "The fact of the matter is this happened. And if Tom finds out...Oh fuck, if Tom finds out..." you began to sob at the thought.  
Chris hurriedly slipped on his boxer-briefs and jeans and hugged you.  
"He won't, ok? No one knows but you and me and I'm not planning to tell him. Look, shit happens sometimes and all we can do is make sure it never happens again, ok?"  
You nodded hoping that would be the answer.

  
All great plans can go astray, and the universe offers too many variables you can never plan for. The biggest variable in this instance was that, while you and Chris remained great friends, so did he and Tom. And one of their favorite pastimes was to share a few beers and bullshit. Unfortunately, alcohol makes for an excellent truth serum in a pinch and the truth came spilling out of Chris' lips before he could stop it.

  
Tom's face was red with barely contained rage, "I made Chris tell me everything! How could you?!"  
You wept bitterly, "I don't know. I got wrapped up in the moment and acted without thinking."  
"So, so, what? I'm not enough for you? Are you some kind of insatiable whore?!" Tom bellowed.  
Chris spoke up, "Whoa, man, that's not cool. This isn't all her fault. I started it."  
Tom's head whipped around to face Chris, "I am not talking to you right now. You're next, Chris!" He then turned back to you, "Did I not fuck you hard enough? Did you not enjoy fucking me because there were feelings involved? Would you rather I'd have just used you like a piece of meat?"  
"NO TOM!" you shouted, shocked by the anger in your own voice, "I savor every minute with you, in and out of bed. I can't explain what happened without sounding like a child. It was like a chemical reaction, I couldn't help myself. I've agonized over it ever since. I can't look at Chris or look at you without feeling some kind of fucking scarlet letter on my heart!"  
  
Tom sat back in the easy chair, dumbstruck by your words. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to kill you both with his bare hands, but the truth of the matter was you were his wife, Chris was one of his dearest friends, and secretly he could understand the attraction. It wasn't as if his eye hadn't wandered itself, and certainly not as if it hadn't wandered in Chris' direction a time or two. Like that, Tom knew the way to rectify the entire situation. A wicked grin spread across his face.  
"You know, darling, I might actually be able to forgive you, both of you. But it is horribly unfair that you decided to have your little rendezvous without including me."  
Chris' eyes grew wide and he fixed them on you, trying to see if you thought Tom was saying what he thought he was saying. Tom continued, "Oh, sweetheart, you do know Chris is bisexual, don't you? Or did you not have time for such conversation while he pounded into your cunt?"  
Chris blushed fiercely, and you just stood, dumbfounded and at a loss when Chris did nothing to refute Tom's claims.  
"He is, love. Not that I know from personal experience, but I have caught him on set with a PA balls deep in his ass."  
"Alright, Tom, that's enough, man." Chris spoke hoarsely.  
Tom signaled him to be silent, "And, while I'm not one for labels, I've never been averse to fucking anyone I happened to fancy. I've been told I'm quite adept at pleasuring women as well as men. The way I see it, you both owe me, BIG, and I plan to collect right fucking now."  
Chris grabbed his coat and turned for the door, "Ok, thanks but no thanks, Tom, I'm leaving."  
"YOU WILL NOT!" Tom shouted  
Chris turned back, the internal struggle plain on his face, to stay, to go.  
"Chris, I want you to fuck my harlot wife's mouth."  
You tried to refuse, you tried to shout that Tom was out of line and you were not going to be exploited this way, but at those words you flooded and ached deep in your core. The thought of your precious husband watching you suck another man's cock had never crossed your mind before, but it made you HOT. You nodded eagerly to Chris to let him know you were ok with the idea. He licked his full lips and walked over to you, undoing the fly of his jeans. You knelt in front of him and pulled his cock free and devoured it, driving the tip straight to the back of your throat. He called out in delight and fucked your face furiously. Tom stood behind him, whispering lewdly in his ear, "Isn't her mouth exquisite? Don't you adore the way she works her tongue along your shaft? It's my favorite thing." Tom slid a hand up Chris' t-shirt and pinched his nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Ohhhh fuck!!!" Chris called out, on fire from overstimulation.  
"Stop." Tom commanded you, "You, get undressed and sit on the couch. Spread your thighs wide apart so we can both admire that beautiful little cunt you're so eager to share with us both."  
You flushed bashfully, but ached to comply. You tossed your clothes aside as fast as you could, settling down on the couch cushion, then spread your legs obediently.  
Tom smiled proudly, "Did you get a good look at it, Chris, when you fucked her? Probably not. It's a work of art, isn't it? It's like some beautiful, rare orchid. And see how wet she is? When she gets turned on she floods like a stream and her hole's like a little furnace, all tight, wet heat. But of course, you already know that. I want you to taste her, Chris."  
Chris dropped to his knees, burying his face into your core, lavishing your clit with his velvet tongue. You shivered and mewled, gushing from his touch. Tom was right, when you got turned on, you were like a faucet. Chris pulled away and gathered some of your juices from his chin onto his fingers and slid his fingers into your mouth. You licked and sucked them hungrily completely lost to the insane pleasure of it all. The both of you were so focused on each other that you didn't realize Tom had slipped out of his clothes. He walked over to the both of you.  
"Chris, take off your clothes and suck me." he ordered plainly.  
Chris obeyed, stripping away all his layers, then he knelt and took Tom into his mouth sucking him expertly. You took mental notes as you watched, on fire from the image playing out before you.  
"Would you like it if I fucked him, pet? If he thrusted his hard cock into you while I thrusted mine into him? Oh, I'd bet you'd love it, the combined force of two men fucking into you. I can see by your rock hard nipples and gushing cunt that you like the idea a great deal."  
All you could do was tremble and ache and nearly cry. Yes, yes, you wanted precisely that and much, much more. Tom gripped Chris' hair and pulled his eager lips away.  
"Chris, place your palms on the arm of the couch and bend over."  
Chris obeyed and Tom gathered a condom and some lube. He set the condom on the coffee table and coated his first two fingers with lube. He worked them carefully into Chris' tight hole, causing Chris to hiss, then groan as pain subsided to pleasure. Tom scissored his fingers, opening Chris, driving his fingers deep to caress his sweetest spot. Chris grunted and moaned, aching to be filled. Once Tom decided he was ready, he commanded again, "Pet, I want you to sit on the arm of the couch here and lean back where your upper body rests on the seat. Chris, I want you to fuck her mercilessly. Then, Chris, I'll take you."  
All of you took your places and before long Chris was buried in you, fucking you wildly. Tom slid the condom on and coated himself generously with lube and he eased himself into Chris. He worked up to a brutal pace and soon the entirety of your shared existence was fucking and screaming and uttered filthy words. The force of Tom fucking Chris sent Chris driving into you deeper and harder than any man had before. You felt your climax begin to uncoil in your belly like a snake.  
"I'm-I'm so close!!!!!" you shrieked.  
"Yes, my bride, cum on Chris' beautiful cock. Clamp your walls around him and drain him, just as you do me."  
That was all it took and you exploded and stars and fireworks blossomed behind your eyelids and you weren't entirely sure you hadn't just died. Chris followed suit, shooting stream after hot stream of cum, calling aloud, voice ragged and shredded. Tom gripped Chris by the shoulders, still pounding away at his opening.  
"I'm so close, Chris. Do you want me to cum in you? Do you want me to leave my load in your tight hole? Beg me."  
"Oh fuck, Tom, yes, please...fuck man, yes, cum in me!"  
A few more thrusts and Tom growled through clenched teeth as he came so hard into Chris he thought his balls would turn inside out. Both men collapsed to the floor and composed themselves for a moment before sitting on the couch, pulling you down to sit with them. For a few minutes all the three of you could do was breathe raggedly. Then, finally Tom spoke, "You are both very much forgiven, and will continue to be so, if this can happen again. If you want to fuck each other, I have to be involved. Agreed?"  
You both nodded and Chris kissed Tom hotly, then you.  
"Yes, absolutely. Anytime, Tom."  
Tom smiled blissfully. "Good. Now, both of you to the shower. I think it should be fun to watch you bathe one another, then perhaps both of you bathe me."  
You stood taking both Tom and Chris' hands, guiding them to the bath.  
"What are we waiting for, boys? Let's go!"


End file.
